Gaiters of various types have been used heretofore but as far as is known to the applicant, all have failed to successfully repel water from entry into a shoe or down the leg of a user when crossing shallow creeks or in very wet swampy ground. All gaiters known to the applicant are separate from their shoes and have the effect of shedding only some of the water. More sophisticated ones are specially designed for use with specific brands of shoes but they are still separate entities and have only been partially successful in inhibiting entry of water.
The main object of this invention is to provide an improved gaiter which will be very much more effective in reducing the amount of water which will enter a boot or shoe under adverse conditions of use.